


The Circle

by TheTrueFro



Series: Like Mother, Like Daughter [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: The fall of the Ostwick circle of Magi. Prequel to Like Mother Like Daughter, telling how Morgana's time in the tower was.





	1. Evelyn

* Ostwick circle, the First Enchanter's office, Evelyn's pov*

I cover my mouth as I let out a yawn. This past week has been filled with sleepless nights as I try to fill out all the paperwork to make it seem like my mentor, First Enchanter Olivia, voluntarily stepped down instead of being murdered by Riley and her goons. 

I didn't want to help them cover their asses but Riley said that if I didn't then she would send Morgana to the pleasure rooms, for the Templars not the mages, for the next year, even though Morgana was several years too young. My train of thought is interrupted, by a nervous knock on the door.

"Come on in." I say as I stand up and stretch. The door opens to reveal 14 years old Morgana. While she may not be mine by blood, I still spent the last 8 years raising her. 

I'm more her mother than the woman that gave birth to her. As Morgana enters and closes the door behind her I notice the way her eyes dart fearfully around the room and the amount of dried blood on her face. 

It's then that I remember that I've ignored my daughter for the past week. "Pumpkin what happened to you?"

Morgana opens her mouth to speak but before she can she bursts into tears and runs forward to hug me. I return the hug as I try to offer as much comfort as possible. "Wilber was torturing those twins that arrived here a month ago. I told him to stop.

“In.....in response I.......I was struck in the face and they.....they put me into a Confinement room. I just got out." Morgana says. I involuntarily freeze at this.

"H.......how did you survive? I don't mean it as an insult, but I don't think even I could survive being locked up in a Confinement room." I say in a tone of voice that is a mixture of pride in daughter and nervousness for her.

"They kept the others away from me. They said that I was destined for something very important and they wanted to help me get there." She explains. Before I can ask her what in Maker's name she is talking about, the door slams open and Riley and a couple of her goons march in.

As usual, I take a few involuntary steps back at the sight of the elven Knight-Commander. Riley is not like most elves. She is built like a Qunari and towers over pretty much everyone. That and the fact that covering her bald head is the same tattoo that they brand us with makes her quite intimidating. 

Riley storms over to Morgana and picks her up by the throat. Morgana's eyes go wide as she is lifted off the ground.

"You stupid Shemlen. Didn't you lesser creatures learn your lesson about asking for help with what we did to Olivia?" Riley asks Morgana, shaking her a bit.

"I....don't....know what....you're talking....... bout." Morgana gasps. Riley scowls before turning towards the nearby wall that is nothing but bookshelves. With a roar, she throws Morgana into them causing books to go everywhere as my daughter slides down to the floor.

"Don't you even think about playing stupid. Wilber here received a letter from Madame de Fer who said that you sent her a letter with a whole bunch of baseless accusations of our treatment of you scum. In her words you are a whiny malcontent that should be watched." She says as she motions to Wilber.

Wilber draws his blade and approaches Morgana. I stand there and watch, frozen in fear as he sets the tip of the blade against her temple. With a quick swipe, Wilber slashes down her face. Morgana screams in pain. The Scream Snaps me out of my fear, only to replace it with a burning rage.

"Get away from her!" I yell, as I draw my spirit blade and charge at the monster wearing a man's skin. 

I swing at him but before I can hit him my blade dissolves. Wilber backhands me into Riley's grip. I drop my spirit blade as she grabs my arm and twists it.

"Attempting to murder the Knight-Captain? Thank you Evelyn for giving us a reason." She says as she cuffs me. She then turns to one of her goons. 

"Send for the Right. And have everyone assembled in the grand hall as soon as possible. And someone bandage up the Shemlen's face." She says before I'm dragged away.

*the grand hall, Morgana's pov*

I watch, through my eye that isn't bandaged, as the mages are herded into the grand hall. A few glance worriedly at the kneeling figure in the center of the room. Evelyn is avoiding eye contact with everyone because she doesn't want anyone to share her fate. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see one of the apprentices.

"What happened?" She asks. I sigh as I notice that everyone around us is looking at me wanting to know as well.

"Someone I sent a letter to asking for help decided to inform the Knight-Captain. Wilber then cut me across my face, thankfully one of the Tranquil was able to help keep me from losing my eye. Anyway Wilber attacking me pissed off Evelyn royally. 

She tried to take his head off with her spirit blade but that's what Riley wanted to happen. They stopped her and are using her actions as justification for invoking the Right of Annulment." I explain, this causes a wave of fear to go through everyone.

"I guess that makes you First Enchanter Morgana." A voice says from behind me, I turn to see Sister Jezebel smirking at me. I glare at her, but don't take her bait. After a few seconds, she walks away.

"Why did The Chantry assign all of their sadistic members to this tower?" A mage, sitting next to me asks. I look at them.

"They are all like that." I say as I try to not think about my older brother, and what he did to me before I came here. It's at this moment that Riley steps forward with her hand held up to signal for silence. We all immediately quiet down.

"Let's begin this with an announcement. You all have about two weeks left to live because at the end of that the Right of Annulment will be here and we can put you all down like dogs. And now to the point of why I had you all assembled. 

Behind me is Evelyn Trevelyan, who thought that she could fight back against us. She was wrong." Riley says. She then gives my mom a swift kick. "Don't be rude Trevelyan, say goodbye to everyone."

"I won't give you the satisfaction bitch." Mom responds, Riley chuckles.

"What a terrible example you are setting for your daughter. Somebody bring me Morgana." Riley says. Several Templars quickly drag me over to her. I'm thrown to the ground and Wilber holds his blade against my throat. 

"Morgana I assume that you have something to say to your maternal figure before she leaves this world." Riley says to me. I look at my mom as tears start obscure what vision I have left.

"I love you mom. You've looked out for me these past eight years and I will never be able to repay for that. I'm so sorry that you are paying for my deeds." I sob. Mom shakes her head at this.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Pumpkin. I chose to stand up for you and I wouldn't change that. I can only ask that you never lose that will to survive that you have. You are an amazing person Morgana. I lo--" My mom's speech is interrupted by Riley driving her sword through mom's back and straight through her heart. I start sobbing heavily as I watch this happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howl as Wilber puts away his blade and Riley pulls her out of mom's chest. I crawl over to her and hold her body against me. I continue to sob as all the other mages just stand there unsure of what to do.

"Enjoy your last remaining weeks." Riley sneers, before she walks away.


	2. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana meets the ones who protected her in the Confinement room

* Morgana's pov*

"Hello! Is anybody else here?" I call out into the swirling abyss of shadow that surrounds me.

I try to see what is through the darkness but it is impossible to see. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around only to jump back at the sight I see. Standing there, smiling coyly, is a desire demon, although this one is light blue color not pink as most are. Other than that she is the same as all the other desire demons.

"I know I'm a surprising sight but that is no excuse to be rude." The demon says in familiar sultry tone of voice. "It's nice to meet you in person Morgana, I'm Lust."

"How......how do you know my name?" I ask, as I start to hear a crackling noise. I turn in the direction of noise to see a pride demon step out of the darkness. I feel my knees start to shake at the sight of the giant monster.

"We know your name, Morgana because we spent the last week protecting you." The pride demon says in a deep booming voice. I take another step back as I realize that I consorted with demons. Nothing ever ends well that happens.

"She is afraid of us." A heartbroken voice whimpers from me, I turn around to see a despair demon emerge.

The demon looks at me like I just kicked her puppy. Even though I know she is a demon, I start to feel bad for upsetting her. Lust floats over to the despair demon and hugs her.

"It's okay Depression. Morgana just doesn't know better." Lust says comfortingly as she does her best to comfort her friend. A rage demon suddenly pops out of the ground with a roar.

"I still don't understand why you insisted that we help this ungrateful whelp, Lust. She is pathetic." The rage demon growls in an aggravated tone, Lust sighs.

"Well Hatred if you all had waited to reveal yourselves until after I explained to Morgana what it is we want, this would be going a lot better." Lust explains curtly.

Hatred lets out a grumble and crosses his arms. Lust turns to look at me. "What we want Sweetheart, is to help you reach your true potential. You are destined to achieve great things. But only by working with us, can you get there."

"What am I destined to achieve?" I ask as, my curiosity is piqued. Lust smiles.

"You will find true love in a woman." She says, before looking at the pride demon. I turn as well look at him.

"You will unite all of Thedas under one banner for your love." The pride demon says as he points towards a point in the abyss where the shadows are moving away from. 

The shadows part to reveal an older me and another woman whose details I can't make out. Older me and this woman are standing on a balcony and staring down at something.

"Morgana you did all this? Why?" The woman asks, in a distorted voice.

"For you my love. All of this was for you. To show you, how much I love you. What do you think of the view?" Older me asks, as she wraps her arms around the woman.

"All of Thedas worshipping at my feet, and I'm in the arms of the woman I love? It's perfect." The woman says as the shadows cover them up. I look back at the pride demon. I don't show them but I'm definitely interested in what I just saw.

"What else?" I ask. Hatred glides forward.

"You will take revenge on those that wronged you and for them there is no escaping your wrath." He says as, he points to another spot where the shadows are pulling away. 

They part to reveal Knight-Commander Riley and a woman dressed as a Seeker but her face is shrouded in shadows. A man, whose face is also shrouded in shadows and is dressed in a fur coat and knight armor, comes running out of the darkness towards the two women.

"Commander, what is wrong?" The Seeker asks, in a distorted voice.

"She is craving through our forces. She is-" The man answers in a similarly distorted voice, but he is interrupted before he can finish by a spirit blade coming out of Riley's chest. I notice that behind Riley is an armored older me with mom's spirit blade in hand.

"Right here." Older me says as she pulls the blade out of Riley's chest. Older me glares at the Seeker and the man as Riley falls to the ground. "You left me to die." Older me states.

"Morgana, we were cut off. I wanted to go back for you but we outnumbered." The Seeker says in a placating manner.

"Even if I believed that, that's not even why I'm here." Older me snarls at them.

"Then why...why are you here?" The man asks.

"I'm here to avenge HER death. You all convinced her that she could do the impossible but look where that led to. Seeker you were there but you just let it happen. 

“I tried to stop it but the others held me back. And then you all just left me there impaled on a blade. Everyone else is dead you two are the last ones I need to kill." Older me roars as she draws another spirit blade and charges at the Seeker as the darkness swallows them again.

I take a step back at that. "The power, the fury, what else could I be destined for?" I say aloud. The pride demon chuckles at this. Depression shyly steps in front of me.

"You will bring fear and despair to those that did the same to you." She says as she points to another area of the shadows. 

These shadows part to reveal my older brother, dressed in his Templar attire, and tied to a chair. Older me steps out of the shadows with a look of contempt on her face.

"Well well well if it isn't by dear older brother Dominic." Older me says in a condescending tone of voice. Dominic's eyes shoot open and he looks at older me. His face goes from confusion to fury.

"Morgana, you will watch your tone and release me immediately, or else I will do what I used to do to you before you were taken to the circle." Dominic orders as he struggles against the ropes. Older me pulls out a knife and approaches Dominic.

"That's a good girl." He says as he leers at older me's ass. "You've definitely filled out nicely since I last saw you little sister."

"Thanks, brother dearest." Older me purrs before she drives the knife into Dominic's foot. He lets out a scream of pain as older does the same to his other foot.

"You bitch." He spits out. Older me, just punches him in the face.

"You are not in a position to make threats, you monster. You made the year before I left for the Circle the most terrifying year of my life. Now I'm going to make the rest of your life even more terrifying than that. “But first would you like to see mom and dad?" Older me asks as she grabs a small sack from under the chair Dominic was tied to. She holds the sack in the air as it starts to drip blood.

"You won't get anything out of me Morgana." Dominic says. Older me chuckles. She takes out her spirit blade and points it at his crotch.

"We'll see big bro. We'll see." She says as the darkness swallows them. I turn to look at the four demons.

"So any questions?" Lust asks. I look at the pride demon.

"I never got your name." I say. The pride demon scoffs.

"You mean to say that you've never heard of the great and powerful Arrogance?" He asks. I chuckle at this.

"I can't imagine why you are called that." I say sarcastically drawing a smile chuckle from Lust and Hatred.

"It's because I'm great and powerful." Arrogance says as he flexes. Lust clears her throat.

"We are getting off topic. So, Morgana in exchange for what we have shown you and much more all we want is someone to talk to and spend time with. 

“You would not believe how lonely this place is, even when though it's the four of us." Lust says with a genuine smile on her face. I look at them all and I'm incredibly tempted to accept but this seems to good.

"I'm going to have to say no. This offer is to good to be true. Sorry everyone." I say. Hatred roars before he storms off into the darkness. Arrogance looks at me.

"This isn't over Morgana." He promises before he walks away into the shadows. Depression gives me a sad wave goodbye, before she follows after Arrogance. I hear muffled sobbing that becomes quieter as she moves farther away. I look at Lust and I'm surprised at what I see. Lust is smiling happily.

"It's good to see that, you can think for yourself. See you later sweetheart." She says blowing me a kiss before everything fades to black.


	3. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has take on new responsibilities

* The first enchanter's office, Morgana's pov*

"Morgana wake up, come get up." A gentle voice says as I'm lightly shaken. Despite this I still jerk awake panting. I turn to see one of mom's friends standing next to me with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright Morgana?" He asks.

"I'm fine Steve just a bad dream." I reassured him, as I stretch and look around the room trying to remember what I was doing before I fell asleep. My eyes come to a stop as I spot mom's spirit blade on the table in front of me. I turn back to Steve as he begins to talk.

"Understandable considering what happened yesterday. Anyway I wanted to inform you. The other senior enchanters and I have talked it over and we have come to a consensus on who will become the next First Enchanter." Steve asks pausing for effect. 

I'm just about to tell him to hurry up when he continues. "The decision is that you will be First Enchanter." He says. My jaw drops at this.

"But, I'm not even an Enchanter! There are at least 15 other mages, yourself included, that would be a better choice for this position than me. Maker I even got our last First Enchanter killed." I say as tears start to form in my eyes. Steve places a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Morgana, Evelyn's death was your fault. It was Riley's." He says comfortingly. "As for there being other mages that would be a better choice than you. Morgana none of us could achieve what you have in these last eight years.

“You completed your Harrowing at age ten when most mages have to wait until they are in their twenties to even attempt it. You are already an adept Force Mage after only a year of training. 

“I'm still struggling in spirit healer studies even though I've been working on that for the past decade. I don't even think I need to mention how you survived a week in a Confinement room. You are the best choice for this role Morgana." He says inspiringly, I sigh.

"Alright I'll do it. For the next two weeks." I say. Steve smiles at me.

"Great! Don't worry though myself and the other senior Enchanters will help you however we can." Steve says as he turns to leave. As he does this he notices the book that I had been using as a pillow. "Morgana, why are reading a book on becoming a Knight-Enchanter?”

"To honor my mom." I answer as continue to read. Steve sighs.

"Would you like me to go get the materials for you to make a spirit blade hilt?" He offers. I shake my head as I grab mom's, I hold it up so he can see it.

"I already have one." I reply. Steve nods his head before leaving. I continue my studies.

*a hour later*

The door to my office slams open, I look up to see my grandfather, Bann Ethan Trevelyan, standing there standing looking at me in shock. I smile welcomingly at him before I return to my studies.

"Morgana, what are you doing in my wife's office? Where is she and your mother for that matter?" He asks a slight bit of panic evident in his voice.

I sigh sadly. Ever since Evelyn first introduced me to her parents, they've treated me like I'm their blood, so it's going to hurt for them to hear this.

"I'm sorry grandpa but they are both dead. Grandmother died a week ago after Knight-Commander Riley received a letter from the loyalists in Orlais informing her that we were asking for help. Mom died last night after she tried to kill Wilber because he attacked me. 

Riley goaded her into attacking. They are using her actions as justification to send for the Writ." I explain to him. His eyes widen as he grasps the full picture of what is going on her.

"Where is your uncle?" He asks referring to Wilber Steele, my birth mother's brother. "I want teach a lesson about how to treat your family.

"I have no idea where he is, And that monster isn't my uncle. I've been a Trevelyan longer than I've been a Driftwood. I only keep the name, so I can fully show my previous family how they didn't and could never break me." I answer. Grandpa smiles at me.

"I know pumpkin. Anyway we need to get you out of here before the Right arrives I'm not losing any more family to this damn tower." He says as he steps forward. 

"Pack your shit and get ready to run." He orders. I stand up and grab the book I was reading and my mom's spirit blade before I freeze.

"Grandpa, I can't leave." I say. He looks at me like I'm insane, which I probably am.

"What do you mean you can't leave? Morgana I've already out lived my youngest daughter I'm not going to outlive my youngest granddaughter." He says, his voice cracking with fear.

"I'm First Enchanter now. I can't abandon everyone, knowing what will happen to them." I respond. Grandpa looks at me, his eyes shining with parental love.

"Look at you. Growing up, and sticking up for those that depend on you. You really take after your mom." He says smiling.

I return the smile. "Okay, I'm not going to leave you to die so I guess I we are going to be sacking this tower. I'll be back in a couple days. You will know when the assault begins.”

"Thanks grandpa." I say as he turns to leave.

"I'm just doing my job." He responds as he closes the door behind him.

* two nights later, Riley's office, Riley's pov*

I sigh contently as, I take a sip of my tea. I turn to my Tranquil butler. He is standing there with a blank look in his eyes as he breaths through his nose since his mouth is sown shut like all Tranquil at this tower.

"Thank you for the tea, Jackson. Now back to your closet." I order. Jackson bows and walks over to the closest that he resides in unless I have a use for him. As he closes his door, the door to my office bursts open and Wilber enters looking worried.

"Because you entered without knocking, you are sleeping on the couch tonight." I tell him, Wilber pouts.

"But babe, it's very important that I speak with you." He says standing at attention. I pretend to ignore him as I skim through the reports on my desk. I enjoy teasing him. 

"Ma'am now is not the time to play around!" He suddenly bursts out. My eyes widen at his tone.

"Then go on Wilber. Tell me what is important." I say.

"I was in the market today looking for a gift for you when I noticed something odd. The Bann's forces where assembling as if they were getting ready to move on something.

“I snuck close enough to hear them and they are preparing to march on the tower. The plan to either kill or arrest us." Wilber answers. I gulp slightly at this before I remember that we have planned for this.

"Calm yourself Wilber, we planned for this remember? We just have to execute the plan, without anyone noticing." I say, as I stand up and start packing.


	4. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower falls and Morgana is sent to Ferelden

*Outside the tower, Bann Trevelyan's pov*

I stand facing the formation of my soldiers, two hundred strong and composed of an equal assortment of archers and warriors, as I wait for their attention to be on me.

"As most of you know my wife, daughter, and granddaughter are reside in this tower. I was informed by Morgana that both Olivia and Evelyn were murdered in the past week because they stood up against the Templars here. The Knight-Commander is using their actions as justification to purge the rest of the Circle. 

“I don't plan on letting that happen. Now I know what I'm asking you to do involves possibly killing Chantry personnel, so you have a choice. Either fight alongside me or go back to your homes. There will be no punishments for those that choose not to fight." I say before pausing to let anyone who wants to leave, a chance to leave. 

No one leaves. I smile at them. "Thank you all. Bring forth the battering ram!" I order as a few muscular soldiers march forward toward the door.

*Morgana's office, her pov*

I look up from the book I was studying when I hear a crash come from a few floors below. I smile as I hear running footsteps. Steve comes bursting in.

"The Bann is attacking!" He says.

"I know Steve, he is here to free us. Go keep an eye on the child apprentices please." I explain. Steve nods his head before turning and leaving. I take a sip of my tea as I hear the Templars start to panic outside.

*The Bann's pov*

I charge through the opening that the ram made with 15 soldiers right behind me. We come face to face with about five Templars. Four of them with weapons drawn and ready. I stand ready.

"Drop your weapons and get on the ground! We won't kill you if you surrender!" I bark. The Templar who didn't have their weapon drawn starts to approach me. I point my sword at the fully armored Templar.

"If you take another I will be forced to kill you." I bark. The Templar doesn't stop. I sigh before I charge forward and drive my sword into his stomach. I meet the Templar's eyes as I stab him. 

In his eyes I see no fear or rage only peace. After I pull my sword out of his stomach I turn to look at the other Templars. They all drop their weapons.

"Good to see some of you have sense." I say as one of my soldiers starts tying the Templars hands together before leading them out of entrance. 

I hear a cough behind me. I turn around to see a six year old boy crawling out from under a bench. The brand on his face marks him as a mage. I hear a few of my men gasp at how malnourished this boy is. He looks at me, eyes shining with hope.

"Did The Maker send you to take me to his side? I can't wait to go." The boy says in voice full of hope.

I feel my lunch try to come back up at the sight of a six year old boy who is ready to meet The Maker. Before I can answer I'm bumped into by one of my archers as he rushes to the boy. He envelopes the boy in a hug.

"Oh Thomas I'm so sorry for sending you here. If I knew what was going on here I never would have sent you to this awful--!" He says before he is interrupted by the boy, Thomas, stabbing him in the throat with his own knife. The archer collapses to the ground as his blood seems to fly out of him and surround Thomas.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I needed your blood for my friend." Thomas says as a monster made of fire bursts out of the floor. 

The demon takes one look at the boy before taking his head off in one clean swipe. The demon turns towards us and roars.

"Sir we were never trained to deal with demons." One of my soldiers says in a terrified tone. 

I ignore them as I hold up my shield. The demon lets out a roar before it starts gliding towards me. Before it can reach me a knife sails over my shoulder and embeds itself into the demons head. It lets out a groan before collapsing to ground. 

I turn around to see my youngest son, Evelyn's twin brother Edwin, sheathing his remaining throwing knives. Edwin turns to the soldier that had been terrified.

"See nothing to it." He says with a troublemaking smirk. Edwin then turns back to me. "Shall we get back to it, father?" He suggests. I nodd before turning towards my forces at a whole.

"Ok! Edwin and I going to arrest the Chantry mother and rescue my granddaughter. I want two squads to start evacuating the mages. Another squad I want to search everywhere for evidence of torture and mistreatment. Also two squads are to locate and capture the Knight-Captain and Knight-Commander. 

“Lastly I retract my earlier order to take the Templars alive. That little boy is proof that the Templars don't deserve to continue breathing." I order before Edwin and I rush off.

* Morgana's pov*

I hum contently to myself as I relax at my desk. As the sounds of swords clashing and bodies falling from floors below reaches my ears, I can't help but smile.

"Destroy what destroys you." I said to myself. I hear my office door open but ignore it, thinking it's just my grandpa. My attention is drawn when I suddenly feel a searing pain in my shoulder. I cry out in pain as I look down to see an arrow has pierced my shoulder. 

I look in the direction of the door to see Mother Lily and Sisters Jane, Miranda, and Sam. Jezebel is no where to be seen. Miranda and Sam are dual wielding daggers and Jane is pulling out another arrow.

"You stupid little girl! How dare you go crying to your grandfather about what we did to your kind? Your puny plan for revenge won't solve anything." Mother Lily snarls at me. I just look at her before pulling the arrow out and healing the wound. 

"A little girl seeks revenge. A real woman moves on while karma does her dirty work." I say to which I receive a glare. "I can't help but notice that Sisters Jezebel, Cass, and Rose aren't here with us." I state.

"Jezebel and Rose have been missing for a couple days. Cass on the other hand." She says stopping mid-sentence just before Cass stabs me in the stomach. 

"Is right here." Cass says as she pulls the knife out of my stomach. I groan in pain before I use my force magic to throw Cass into the stone wall behind me. 

I smirk as Lily's eyes widen at the loud snapping noise as Cass hits the wall. I heal the stab wound enough but I decide to let it leave a scar. I notice that Cass's knife is on the ground next me. With a simple hand gesture I raise it into the air and with a flick off my finger cause it to start spinning end over end.

"Jane could please be a dear and encourage this bitch to stop trying to show off?" Lily asks. Jane nods and pulls back an arrow, taking aim at me. 

Before she can release the arrow I flick my wrist causing the knife to go flying through air. It severs the bowstring and embeds itself into Jane's forehead.

"Maker." Sam says in a petrified tone.

"Tell him I said hi." I say before I break her left hand causing her to drop the knife she is holding in that hand. I then use my magic to raise up her other hand and bring the knife in it closer to her throat.

"No please no." Sam begs as she tries to drop the knife only to find my magic is keeping her hand closed.

"You and the other sisters never showed mercy so why should I?" I ask rhetorically before I have her slit her throat. I turn my head to look at Miranda, who had been standing there frozen in fear as I killed her sister. She realizes that I'm looking at her.

"Shit!" She exclaims before spinning around and sprinting for the door, only for it to slam shut in her face. "My mother is right I should have become a tailor instead of a Chantry sister."

"Hey Miranda. Turn around." I order before I spin her around to face me. I smile contently as I notice the tears streaming down her face. 

"Do you remember a young mage by the name of Bart?" I ask. Miranda takes a few seconds to think obviously trying to get on my good side. After about five minutes she shakes her head.

"No I don't. I never really took the time to learn the name of the mages here. It made it easier to sleep at night if I didn't think--" Miranda suddenly cuts herself off probably because she realized that if she finished that statement it would be hazardous to her health.

"If you what? Didn't think of them as people. Poor Miranda, can't sleep at night? Your morality bothering you? You make me sick." I spit out. Miranda flinches at the furious edge of my voice. 

"Anyway Bart was a six year old boy. He came to this tower two years ago and on his second day he accidentally spilled his lunch all over your robes. 

“Do you remember what you did in return Miranda? No? You disemboweled him." I say before I use my magic to force her to stab herself repeatedly. I turn to look at Mother Lily.

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't join them." I say as I finally stand up.

"She is coming with us sweetpea." I hear my grandfather say from the other side of the door. I release my magic hold on the door and grandpa and a man who looks like mom enter. 

Grandpa turns to look at Lily. "Mother Lily for crimes against humanity I'm placing you under arrest. You and the Knight-Commander will stand trial and most likely be sentenced to death." Grandpa says as he places restraints on her. 

He then turns to look at me. "Let's go Morgana." I nod my head as I grab the two small bags that hold my possessions and follow them out.

*outside the tower*

As the four of us exit out of the tower, I'm surprised by what I see. Across the field in front of the tower are the other mages. Some are catching up with family. Others are comforting each other, while others are feasting from the set up nearby. As soon as one mage spots me they all stop and stare at me. 

It is incredibly quiet for a couple seconds before they all start cheering and applauding me. I feel my face heat. I notice Steve approaching but before he can reach us a soldier comes rushing out of the tower before bending over and vomiting. I look at Steve.

"What do you think Steve? He found the pleasure rooms or the archery range." I say. Steve takes a second to examine the dry heaving man before answering.

"Pleasure rooms no doubt." He responds. The queasy soldier stands up and looks at us.

"It was neither. I found the kennel. I can't believe that they would feed dead mages to Mabrais." The soldier gags, pale as death.

"They also use the dead as target practice." My words make him go paler. "But it's over now." I whispered the last part.

"It's not over yet. You just killed Chantry personnel. You all are all dead men walking! I can't wait to see you all--" Lily says before she is hit in the head by Grandpa.

"I know it's your job, but please quit preaching. Edwin go throw her in a cell." He says to the man that looks like mom. Edwin nods his head before dragging her away.

Grandpa then turns to look at all the mages. "Mages you all now have a choice of what to do next! Please don't waste it!" He yells so that they all can hear him. Steve signals that he would like to speak.

"Most of the apprentices just want to live normal lives. I and most of the Enchanters want to stick with our savior." He says with a gesture towards me. Grandpa nods his head but before he can respond another soldier comes rushing out.

"Sir! The Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain, and an unknown number of sisters and Templars escaped. They seem to have been gone for days now." The soldier reports.

"But I saw enough dead Templars in there to believe that none left. How is this possible?" I ask, dread coiling in my stomach.

"We removed the helmets of some of the Templars, and discovered that they were Tranquil dressed as Templars." The soldier answers. I feel my stomach drop at this new bit of information. Grandpa quickly takes charge.

"Assign a squad to bury the Tranquil and another to collect all evidence of what happened here. The Chantry will eventually wonder why this Tower suddenly went silent and I don't want them to be able to cover this up. 

“Because of that Morgana, you and your followers are going to Ferelden. I have a friend there that is willing to shelter you." Grandpa says.


	5. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana meets a member of the Chantry that actually cares about her.

*Castle Cousland, almost a year later, Leliana's pov*

I can't help but smile as I walk through the front gate of my family's castle. That smile is quickly replaced with a frown as I wish my love was also here to help celebrate our daughter's eleventh birthday. 

The three of us knew that our responsibilities would keep us away for possibly months at a time, but still the distance hurt. I'm drawn from my thoughts as I notice a guard approaching me. I turn to give him my full attention.

"Welcome home Lady Leliana. Your brother and daughter are currently occupied, but they will be here soon." The guard says, saluting.

"Thank you for informing me." I respond. The guard motions towards my bags.

"I have to return to my duties but would you like me to have a few of us take your bags up to your room?" He inquires. I nod my head in acknowledgement. The guard turns to look for someone.

"Hey Steve, Conroy! Come take Lady Leliana's bags up to her quarters!" He orders to two guards that were training nearby. 

As they both approach I notice that one of them is someone I don't recognize and has the Templar logo tattooed on his. Casting a quick look around I notice that there are several other people bearing the same tattoo ambling around the courtyard, carrying supplies or training. 

A few of them glance at me in fear before turning away. Conroy and Steve reach me just as the first guard takes his leave. Conroy nods in greeting while Steve averts his eyes.

"Thank you Conroy." I say to the guard that I recognize before turning towards the tattooed one. "And it was Steve correct?" I ask to which he nods his head seemingly too nervous to speak.

"I don't believe that you were here when I last visited. I'm Sister Leliana Cousland, Amethyne's Mama." I inform him while extending my hand towards him. Steve's eyes dart fearfully around. The go to my hand to my Chantry amulet to Conroy.

"I'm nobody important, my lady. You don't have to treat me as if I am." Steve states without taking my hand. I drop my hand, before casting a quick glance at Conroy who is staring at Steve with a concerned look on his face.

"I just figured that I should introduce myself before I ask about your tattoo. I don't like not knowing something so you should tell me what it is for now." I order letting Nightingale out a little.

Normally I would never bully a man into revealing personal information unless I needed it but when it comes to the people who protect my Gem I will never stop. Steve opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Conroy suddenly steps forward.

"Hey Steve, I just remembered. You are supposed to be on wall patrol right now. Why don't you go get Kalli to help with Lady Leliana's luggage?" He suggests in a worried tone. Steve nods his head and turns away but before he can leave I grab his wrist.

"You can go after you after you answer my questions!" I state in an authoritative tone that brokers no argument. 

Steve looks like he is on the verge of panicking and I notice that a few of the other people that have the tattoo are watching. I suddenly hear running footsteps.

"Let go of him!" A young voice shouts before I'm pushed back a few steps by a light blue specter. I nearly fall over but I'm able to steady myself. 

I then notice a 15 year old girl standing in front of Steve in a stance that says she will protect him from me. The girl has pale blond hair tied into a ponytail, dark purple eyes, a scar across her face, a look of furious defiance in her eyes.

The same tattoo as Steve marks her, a spirit blade hilt hanging from her waist, and from her entrance was obviously a mage. The girl snarls at me. 

"As long as I breathe you and your fellow zealots will never harm my people again!" She roars as Conroy helps Steve out of the way. I place my hand on my hip as I smile at the girl. Her fire and defiance remind of my surrogate sister Morrigan.

"Maybe you can answer my question. What is with the tattoo you all have?" I ask. The girl clenches her fists.

"It is not a tattoo. It is a brand. A brand that informs Thedas that we are monsters. At least, that is what your Chantry fellows at Ostwick tried to condition us to believe." She spat out. 

It takes me a few seconds for me to connect this with how the Ostwick's circle suddenly vanished after the Right was asked for.

"The Divine and I did wonder where most of you went. I wonder how she will react to learning that you've been hiding here the whole time." I pretend to ponder, to try to get a reaction out of this girl. 

Evidence suggests that these mages are killers, so I need to figure out what they want and if they are a threat. The young mage opens her mouth to respond when she is interrupted.

"Morgana!" I hear the voice of my daughter call from behind me. The girl's eyes widen as her stance becomes almost imperceptibly less tense at Amethyne's voice. 

I turn to look at my daughter but as I do Morgana fade steps past me and positions herself in front of my daughter, trying to protect her from what she sees as a threat. I barely suppress the urge to smile fondly, as I remember how Alexis did the same thing to me when we were confronting Marjolaine in her home. 

This young mage obviously cares for Amethyne as much, as Alexis cares for me, and I her. I notice Cutler and Fergus standing behind my daughter and Morgana, so I give them a look that says let me handle this.

"Amethyne get out of here!" Morgana warns my daughter without taking her eyes off of me. "It's not safe." Amethyne just steps right up behind Morgana and wraps her up in a comforting hug. Morgana looks over her shoulder at her.

"Please calm yourself Morgana, your scaring me." Amethyne pleads, in gentle and caring voice. Morgana drops her head and relaxes her stance. I cautiously approach them.

"I'm sorry Amethyne." I hear Morgana whisper as I approach. Upon reaching them Amethyne smiles at me before hugging me.

"I missed you Mama." She tells me as I return the hug.

"I missed you too, my Gem. So I assume that this Morgana is the best friend that you have been writing to me about." I respond, after we pull away. Morgana shoots a look at her. Amethyne blushes.

"I never mentioned your name, Morgana. I may not know what happened to you in the Circle but I know that you don't want anyone to find you." Amethyne explains. Morgana nods in understanding. 

"Anyway Mama, can we spend some time together now that you are back?" Amethyne asks, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"In due time, sweetheart but first I need to speak with Morgana." I say turning to look at the young mage.

As soon as I say this Morgana's eyes go wide and dart around fearfully. I frown slightly wanting to know what caused this child to so afraid of The Chantry. Amethyne seems to be the only other to notice that Morgana is panicking. She wraps the young mage up in another hug.

"I'm not going to hurt you Morgana, I just want to talk. I promise." I say in as soothing voice I can.

"Okay Lady Cousland, I'll talk with you." Morgana says after a few minutes. I nod my head before I lead her away from the others and up to my quarters, which was originally Alexis room before we married.

I smile happily as I notice a bouquet of Andraste's Grace sitting in a vase on the bedside table. I turn around to look at Morgana. She is staring at a large faded blood stain on the floor. 

"So this how I meet my end?" She whispers quietly. I chuckle at her question.

"I'm not going to kill you. You are important to my daughter. That bloodstain is from when Arl Howe's forces attacked the castle and killed most of the Cousland as well as Amethyne's birth mother." I explain. Morgana looks up at me.

"Amethyne mentioned that she was adopted because The Hero promised her birth mother to take care of her but I didn't realize why." Morgana says sadly. I nod my head.

"Alexis still blames herself for Iona's death. I only wish that I could thank the woman who blessed my wife and I, a daughter in person." I say sadly as I think about the grave for a woman I'll never know but always visit every time I'm here.

"Anyway I want to ask if you are comfortable explaining why you hate Chantry members?" I ask. Morgana looks at me in confusion.

"You aren't going to try force me to talk?" She inquires. I respond with a nod.

"I only acted that way earlier because Steve was a guard and you reside here at the castle. I take my daughter's safety very seriously." I answer. Morgana nods, to show that she understands.

"I hate the Chantry because for most of my life I have been tortured and mistreated by members of it. Before I was sent to the tower there was a Templar who did things to me that no one should do to a child.

“Then when I got to the tower I found that every Templar and sister there were merciless monsters. I got this at age six." She says holding up her right hand to show the burn mark there. 

"I spent eight years in that place with my only comfort being Evelyn Trevelyan, who raised like I was her own. She was then killed right in front of me because she stood up for me." Morgana explains, before she starts sobbing. 

I feel my heart break at this sight so I quickly rush over and hold her as she keeps sobbing. She freezes up slightly at first but then she relaxes and returns the embrace. I gently stroke her hair as I hum a song. The song I hum for her is Amethyne's favorite and is the first song I ever sung for Alexis. 

After a few minutes Morgana's sobs start to slow before they stop completely. "Thank you Lady Cousland." She says not pulling away from the embrace. I kiss the top of her head.

"It's no problem. I'm sorry that you have had to go through so much at such a young age. I can relate to what happened. Years ago I was framed for treason in Orlais and I spent a while being tortured before I was able to escape.

“My experiences in there used to haunt my dreams but then I met Alexis Cousland and I learned that while I suffered a great deal it helped me get to where I belong. I know that probably doesn't help you with the pain but it's something to think about at least." I say comfortingly. Morgana responds with another squeeze before pulling away.

"It helps a bit but what helps even more is knowing that there are people who care about me. Like your daughter and yourself, lady Cousland." She replies with a small smile.

"Please call me Leliana." I tell her returning the smile.


End file.
